vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crates
Introduction to Item Crates Item Crates are a fun way of buying favor point items. Crate Types History When they first came out the 3 types of crate were Attack, Balanced and Defensive based on the ratio of their item stats. Then they were called Bronze, Silver and Gold and are based on their drop rate percentages. Now the crates are Soldier, Officer and Command. The soldier crate is the equivalent of the original crates we knew in terms of percentages. The officer and command crates differ from the soldier crate in that they have no Common tier items so they drop at a minimum, uncommon tier items. The two top level crate types have the same contents only the drop percentages differ. Crates used to contain original items that had not appeared before but now Limited time items which you would have found exclusively as sale items now appear in the Common and Uncommon tiers. Uncommon items may even reappear in crates again as a Common item. Payout Chances (Updated Jan. 2017) The major changes in the soldier tier is that the legendary drop percentage has now been doubled to 10% and the common drop chance has decreased to 10%. For command crates the Uncommon tier has disappeared and the legendary drop has increased to 50%. (The old drop rates table can be found on the talk page.) What is in an Crate? A crate is a container for a single item. This item may be a weapon or warrior. All crates may contain the same identical items. It used to be possible to choose the stance of an item from: attack, defense or balanced. Now the stance of the contents are random as well and the type of item you want may not even be available to a tier (attack, defence, balance in warrior or weapon version, is a minimum of 6 items). For example at the time of this update (Sept., 2014) the rare tier has no attack items only balanced and defensive. There is no limit on duplication so, theoretically, each time you buy that type of crate, during its period of availability, you could end up with another copy of the same item you got last time. Are crates worth the favor points? Well that depends on what you want and how much you want it. Lowest Tier Chests For the lowest level chest the answer is a qualified, yes. If you are buying in order to fill your personal loadout with the top rated items, they are not. Although the legendary tier items found in crates are the most powerful items available in the game (based on combined Att/Def stats) with the soldier chest you only have a 1 in 20 (5%) chance of getting a legendary item. If, on the other hand, you just want stuff that is a step up from the common drops you get from Adventures, Battles, Bosses and Calendar challenges then there is an advantage to buying soldier chests. The cheapest items you can get with favor points are the discounted god items for between 21 and 23 FPs. Currently the average strength of the 6 sale items is 414. The average strength of the 6 Common items from the soldier chest is 426, not a big difference at all. Some sale items will have better stats than common items (and visa versa) but you have to factor in that they cost at least 3FPs more (4.33FPs more per crate if buying a triple crate roll for 56FP). You will have to decide for yourself if the stat. point difference you could get with the sale items are worth the extra favor points (the cost of a refill in Guild Wars). To summarise: There is a 55% chance you could suffer a small loss in power by getting a Common tier item over buying sale items but this is offset by the 45% chance of getting uncommon (or better) items. Mid and High Level Chests With these crates you are hoping for legendary items but you could end up with just an uncommon drop. The odds of a legendary item is 7 times better (lowest vs highest level chest) but you certainly pay for that increased percentage in terms of favor points. A single top level chest roll will cost you just 6 FP less than a triple soldier chest roll. Those favor points when used on a triple low chest roll will give you the combined stat. power of 3 items. That combined power would have exceed that of a single item, even if you would have gotten a legendary drop, and there is always the chance the low level triple could get 3 legendaries. Summary: Unless you are after items specifically for your personal loadout and have enough favor points not to care, then stick to the lowest level chests. Footnote I couldn't end a piece about favor point purchases without giving you the usual warning, unless there are exceptional circumstances, you should never, ever use favor points for buying anything other than hired clan when you have less than 1,000 of them. Category:Content